1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly for connection with a plurality of signal lines of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional cable assembly of this type, a plurality of signal lines of a cable are respectively connected by soldering to a plurality of connection pads on a circuit board (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-141522).
However, since the signal lines are directly soldered to the connection pads on the circuit board, positioning of the signal lines is difficult and thus workability is poor. Consequently, soldering work for the signal lines and the connection pads may take time and a soldering failure may occur.
Moreover, if the signal lines are thus directly soldered to the connection pads on the circuit board without the signal lines being positioned and fixed, the soldering amounts of soldering portions of the signal lines and the connection pads may become variable. If the soldering amounts of the soldering portions thus become variable, impedance fluctuations occur, adversely affecting electrical characteristics.
Furthermore, since the signal lines are just soldered onto the connection pads, when one of the signal lines is pulled, a break may occur in the corresponding soldering portion.